Interfering with McGonagall
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Albus should have known better than to interfere...Minerva won't let him get off easy this time... MMAD of course...please review...


Interfering with McGonagall

_The Threat_

If anger could have been mounted as a painting, the anger shown in the face of a certain person would have had made a gallery of the fiercest painting known to man.

"You did it again!" Professor Minerva McGonagall hissed, her intense glare almost pinning her conversing partner to the wall.

"Did what?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked coolly. He had witnessed the fury of the McGonagall temper before, but this seemed to be different.

"I gave a student a detention and you revoked it." Her voice was deathly low and her balled fists shook with anger. Albus smiled, hoping to look normal, but truth had him cowering.

"Minerva, I believe you are exaggerating the problem. Calm yourself." His statement brought around another fierce glare from his deputy and he swallowed as she reached for her wand.

"If you ever do that again…" she trailed off, the promise of the impeding punishment far worse than an actual telling. Albus found himself nodding.

"It will never happen again." The irate deputy smiled and shooed him away as though he was a first year, sending him hurrying down the hallway.

* * *

_'Doing it again'_

Albus whistled as he strolled through the hallways of Hogwarts. It had been seven days since his little spat with Minerva and he was in high spirits, as his favorite candy almost sang in his pocket. He rounded a corner rather quickly and a running student almost ploughed into him.

"So sorry, Headmaster." The young girl squeaked. Her eyes were huge from the shock of almost hitting into the Headmaster.

Albus chuckled.

"Why were you running, my dear?" the first year smiled as she say she was forgiven.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a detention and I'll be late if I don't hurry and then she'll take points from Ravenclaw and I'll be in trouble with my friends for losing more points that we can't lose." Albus smiled as the small girl rambled on about her house's desire to win the house cup.

"You seem to have a lot to do. How about this? Just forget about that detention and hurry to your class." The girl smiled radiantly and Albus felt wonderful. "10 points to Ravenclaw for taking time out of your busy day for the Headmaster. Have a sherbet lemon."

* * *

_The Result…_

Albus had just settled down to a nice cup of hot chocolate and a good book, when a knock interrupted his first sentence. Setting his cup down, he used wand less magic to open the door. He smiled as Professor McGonagall stepped into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Good Evening, Minerva." His smile was not returned as she walked over to his side.

"I told you not to interfere with another of my detentions, Albus." Her voice was like steel and Albus winced as she lowered her glare to his level.

"Oh, yes…um…about that…" He said another word as Minerva whipped out her wand.

"I warned you that this would happen." She stated clearly, menacingly taking a step closer. "You have left we with no choice." And with a tap of her wand, the deputy headmistress transfigured the Headmaster into a quill.

* * *

_That night_

A very tired Professor McGonagall collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted and her eyes quickly closed to send her off to sleep. But suddenly she remembered a vital thing. The Headmaster was a quill in her pocket that she was laying on.

Quick like a cat, Minerva pulled the quill out of her pocket and examined it. It had not broken or even become bent and she sighed with relief. Suddenly it began to change back into its former form and without any warning, Minerva found herself flat on her floor with Albus Dumbledore on top of her.

"My dear, I have never seen your whole day before. I shall not interfere with your detentions any more." Albus said softly his crooked nose a mere centimeter from Minerva's. "However, I plan to punish you for changing me into a quill and then laying on me."

"How so?" Minerva gasped, Albus's weight depriving her of oxygen.

"I plan to kiss you." And without a single moment of hesitation…he did. And to his immense pleasure, she returned it.

_**Please review...**_


End file.
